Mortal Angel
by london vixen
Summary: Selene has a twin sister called Gabriella.Tragedy strikes and she is saved by Viktor and the Death Dealers but what will happen when she falls for one of the vampires? He will learn:not all angels are immortal.!Please read and review!Story finished
1. Chapter 1

**Mortal Angel**

Hi everyone! I have invented my own character called Gabriella. She is Selene's twin sister.

Not all angels are immortal.

**Chapter 1. Fabio**

Gabriella stood in the dining hall of Ordoghaz, the vampire's mansion in Budapest. She wiped the long benches absently, she was deep in thought thinking of the man she had once loved, she stood thinking of Fabio.

**1401** **Carpathian Mountains**

Gabriella stood in the shadows of a mighty castle, Lord Viktor's castle if she recalled. Her father worked for Lord Viktor and so Gabriella and her family lived in a small house on the castle grounds. Gabriella sighed she was sooo bored. She turned and dashed to the stables to saddle up her palomino gelding Cheeko. Then she mounted her horse and galloped off into the woods.

She rode along a deer trail looking for something to entertain herself. She was about to turn back for the castle when she heard a disturbance ahead. She quietly dismounted and tiptoed to the bushes. She opened the bushes a little and saw a handsome young man struggling on his horse. The horse's reins were tangled in a tree branch and the young man was trying desperately to get them free.

"Argh! Hurry up you bastard! Get free!"

Gabriella laughed and the young man spun around, his eyes flashing angrily as Gabriella stepped out of the bushes

"Perhaps I could help you" she said quietly.

She trotted up to the young man and brandished a small knife in her hands, the man flinched and Gabriella giggled as she reached up and quickly cut through the reins.

"There you go" Gabriella quipped, smiling.

The man stared at her in disbelief "Are you stupid?" He growled in a strange accent, "You just ruined a good set of leather reins". "I would have gotten them untangled sooner or later".

Gabriella's mouth dropped at his harsh remark and two red patches appeared on her cheeks

"You don't have to be so rude" she snarled venomously "I was only trying to help. Those reins were so tangled you wouldn't have ever been able to untangle them"

She turned on her heels and stalked off. She mounted her horse and galloped away. She raced back to the castle and started towards the stables when her two sisters Cecilia and Selene came running up to her. Gabriella pulled on Cheeko's reins and looked at her approaching sisters.

"What's wrong?" she asked as her sisters screeched to a halt beside Gabriella "Did something happen?"

"No nothing's wrong" said Selene "We were just wondering where you ran off too".

"Oh I was just really bored so I went for a ride in the woods" Gabriella sighed "I ran into a really handsome man whose horse's reins had gotten tangled on a tree branch, I got them loose but I had to use my knife to cut them free and he screamed at me! I didn't get a thank you or anything, he was just a pig".

"Yeah he does sound like a pig" said Selene in disgust.

Suddenly Cecilia let out a small gasp" Gabriella is that '_pig'_ tall, handsome with ebony hair?"

"Yeah he did have black hair" Gabriella recalled thoughtfully "I think he was from another country as well. Why do you ask?"

"Because he is coming this way" Cecilia said quickly.

Gabriella spun around in alarm and glowered as the young man came cantering through the trees.

He came to a halt in front of Gabriella and blushed "Um...uh...I"

"What do you want?" snapped Gabriella

"Well I wanted to apologize I was a pig before, I mean you did get the reins free" the young man dropped his gaze and blushed.

"Oh thank you" Gabriella smiled softly "Oh by the way these are my sisters Cecilia and Selene".

The man dismounted and smiled at the two girls, then took their hands and gave the back of their hands a soft kiss "It is delightful to meet you two beautiful damsels"

Selene and Cecilia giggled loudly and looked up at Gabriella "My name is Fabio" the young man said looking up at Gabriella and taking her hand kissed the back of it "you just looked so upset when you ran off and I felt awful for how I treated you and I was wondering whether you would like to go for a ride with me. I know I only just met you however I really like you." He blushed and lowered his gaze again.

"Ok " Gabriella blushed, she shot a warning look at her sisters. Fabio mounted his horse and the two turned and started to ride away when a man yelled out behind them

"Gabriella where are you going?"

Gabriella, Fabio and the two girls gasped and spun around. Gabriella recognized Nicholas, her father's assistant, the man strode over to them and sneered at Fabio "Where are you going with that trash?"

Gabriella bristled and growled "He is not trash. He is very sweet".

Nicholas laughed "I have seen this sorry specimen before. He lives in the woods far away from here and only comes close enough to the castle to steal things. Sorry to disappoint you _my wife_!"

Gabriella paled and looked at Fabio. Fabio shot a hurt look at Gabriella "This man is your husband?"

Gabriella glanced back at Nicholas and glared at him "I don't love you" she hissed.

Nicholas blushed but glared at the two mounted riders "I'll teach you to mess with my wife" he growled.

He lunged at Fabio and struck at his horse, the horse reared up in fear and kicked at Nicholas, striking him in the head. Selene and Cecilia yelped in fear and their father's fellow workers came running over to see what the commotion was. A group of them tried to haul Fabio to the ground but Fabio turned in his saddle and galloped away

"Fabio wait!" Gabriella cried in desperation but Fabio was gone.

The workers then grabbed Gabriella and hauled her over to her father. Her father was bending over Nicholas, He turned to Gabriella a look of rage on his features

"What did you do?" he yelled.

"I didn't do anything daddy I promise"

Gabriella sobbed but her father shook his head

"Take her up to her room" he commanded.

"Yes sir" the group replied and they roughly hauled Gabriella up to the house.

**Later that night...**

Gabriella sat in her room crying. She leaned against the wall and sobbed. She looked around her room and out the window when an idea suddenly came to her. Could she go through with it? Could she run away? She had been horrified when her father had made her marry Nicholas especially since she loathed Nicholas and yet she hadn't even known Fabio a whole day and she already liked him. Gabriella quickly crossed to the window and pulled it open, that's when she made up her mind. She jumped out of the window and carefully climbed down a vine and jumped to the ground. She dashed to the stables and wrenched open the door. She quickly saddled up her steed and jumped on his back

"Let's go Cheeko" she instructed and Gabriella quickly vanished into the trees.

The next morning Selene crept to Gabriella's door and quietly pulled open the door and entered the room. Everyone within 10 miles of the house could have probably heard her piecing scream. Gabriella's mother and father and Cecilia raced up the stairs and into Gabriella's room and stared in fear and shock at the empty room and the open window.

Gabriella was exhausted. She was searching vainly for Fabio. She felt like giving up and going to sleep in a cave or something when she heard Fabio's voice up ahead

"Make sure you get every bit of information from that monster" he instructed.

Gabriella joyfully dismounted and rushed to where the noise was coming from.

"Fabio, Fabio is that you" she cried.

Fabio spun around in alarm as Gabriella flung herself into his arms.

"Gabriella what are you doing here he splutted

"I've been looking for you" she sighed as she fainted into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mortal Angel**

**Chapter 2**

**Life's hardships.**

Gabriella had been living with Fabio for almost three months now and Fabio had taught her a lot. Gabriella now hunted lycans, monsters which terrorized the troop Gabriella lived with. Every time the humans came across a group of lycans, all were exterminated unless Fabio instructed some to be kept alive so they could be tortured for information. At first Gabriella thought this was cruel until a lycan killed three members of their troop.

One night while the troop kept watch over the camp Fabio led Gabriella away. He seemed nervous and twitchy.

"Um...Gabriella will you... marry me?" he asked.

Gabriella squealed in delight and threw herself into his arms as he slipped a carved stone ring onto her finger. They kissed passionately until an ear-splitting roar echoed around the area. Gabriella and Fabio gasped in fear as the heard lycans come streaming in to the camp.

"Run for your lives! The lycans are attacking. RUN!" Fabio screamed as the air filled with their friend's screams. He grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her after him.

The lovers ran until they ran into a small gully. Suddenly a huge lycan came flying through trees at them and tackled Fabio to the ground.

"NOOOO" screamed Gabriella as the lycan buried its huge fangs in Fabio's throat.

The lycan turned to Gabriella, ready to kill her when silver arrows came flying out of the darkness and hit the lycan's bulky body. The lycan roared in agony and turned away from Gabriella to face it's attacker. More arrows pierced the lycan's body and it dropped to the ground, dead. Gabriella sobbed hysterically until a gloved hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"There. There child its ok, your safe now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Mortal Angel**

Chapter 3 Start of something new 

That incident had occurred just over two weeks ago but Gabriella could not forget Fabio. He had been an Italian immigrant and had often told Gabriella stories of growing up in Italy.

"We will go back to Italy one day" Fabio would tell Gabriella, "we will live in a small house with a dog and lots of children, and you and I will be husband and wife forever."

"Mmm, that sounds great. I always want to be with you." Gabriella would sigh running her hand through his short black hair and looking up into his warm, dark brown eyes and laying her head against his muscular chest while he held her protectively.

Gabriella let out a ragged breath. She had promised Fabio to be with him for all eternity but when they had become husband and wife under the light of the full moon and Gabriella saw the lycan kill Fabio, she had felt her vow shatter. She frowned and blinked back tears.

'_Why_ ' she agonized '_why were we so foolish? It was a full moon we should have been standing guard over the camp with the others_'.

Gabriella whimpered, all the members of the Fabio's troop were dead, killed by lycans just like Fabio. She had made a vow of everlasting love to Fabio but now he was dead. Was this a sign that Gabriella should find a new love? She had to be honest with herself she was in love with another man even though he wasn't mortal. Her mind flashed back to when she had been rescued by the vampires, rescued by _Kraven._

A glove hand rested on her shoulder as Gabriella sobbed on the ground near Fabio's body.

" There, there child its ok your safe now."

Gabriella looked up at her rescuer. He was a regal man wearing magnificent armor. He removed his helmet and looked at her, compassion showing in his blue eyes. Gabriella knew enough about vampires from Fabio and from the young lycans that were caught and tortured for information. She looked at the stranger's mouth and then quickly looked back into his eyes. She could practically feel the immortal strength radiating from him.

" Your a vampire" she whimpered, "Are you going to kill me?"

The stranger gaped at her in surprise and Gabriella saw the points of his fangs gleaming in the moonlight. He opened his mouth to reply when gargantuan roars filled the air. Gabriella yelped in fear and leapt into the arms of the strange vampire. Lycans came streaming out of the trees and battle cries came from the throats of the vampires behind the stranger. The last thing Gabriella saw before she fainted were huge fangs aiming for her skull.

She awoke and let out a whimper. She gasped in fear as her eyes became accustomed to the dark. She glanced around her and saw she was lying on a mattress. A small shuffling noise reached her ears and she saw dark figures lurking in the room, Gabriella gasped and sat straight up in fear.

" Don't fear my child we will not kill you."

The owner of the voice knelt down beside Gabriella.

" I am Lord Viktor " he said, "You have nothing to fear here child. You are under our protection and in return we only ask for your services."

" W-wha-what services?" Gabriella stammered.

" You will be our new human servant and join our other servants until we can find another use for you." Viktor said gently as Gabriella's world once again dissolved into blackness.

She shook her head trying to forget that memory. She worked as a loyal servant, pouring the vampires flagons of blood and wine and serving them their meals. Most vampires preferred to eat mortal food as well as live on blood. There was too much time ahead of the vampires to only live on blood. Gabriella wiped the long benches with an old rag, cleaning up after the vampires feast. Her mind started to race again and before long she was thinking about her new object of infatuation:_ Kraven_.

He had been among the Death Dealers who killed the lycans the night Gabriella was rescued. He was very brave and extremely handsome in Gabriella's opinion. Gabriella often wondered whether Kraven was just as infatuated with her, she had often caught him watching her, an interested expression on his handsome face.

She shook her head and resumed cleaning when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Gabriella gasped and spun around and came face-to-face with Kraven. He stared into her large emerald eyes. He brushed away the tight, black ringlets of hair from her face and smiled

" I have been waiting for this moment since you arrived" he purred " There's always been other servants around but now I have you alone and to myself."

He leaned in to kiss her but Gabriella hesitated, did she _really_ want this? Kraven pulled his head back and frowned but Gabriella made up her mind in that moment. She put her hand on the on the back of his head and brought his mouth down to meet hers. Kraven and Gabriella kissed and passion flared inside them. Their kisses become more passionate and Kraven lifted Gabriella up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. His lips traveled down her face to her neck and then to her breasts. Gabriella came to her senses and panting, she pushed Kraven away

" Not here" she whispered, "we will get caught."

Kraven looked at her then, silently took her hand and led her away. They walked down to a chamber where Kraven slept and he opened the door. They didn't even make it inside before the passion reared its head again. Kraven kissed Gabriella fiercely and they eagerly removed each other's clothing before they collapsed on the small mattress upon which Kraven slept and as they made love the passion between them roared with gargantuan strength.


	4. Chapter 4

Mortal Angel 

**Chapter 4. Torturous heartache**

Gabriella was deep in sleep when she felt a disturbance in the bed that she had been sharing with Kraven for several months now. She groaned in protest and opened her eyes drowsily. She saw Kraven standing beside the mattress, pulling on his clothes. Gabriella sat up and frowned

" Where are you going?"

Kraven glanced over at her quickly and smiled

" Lord Viktor sent for me to accompany him on a lycan hunt."

Gabriella sighed. Every few months Viktor would ask for two or three vampires to accompany him on a lycan hunt. '_Why does he always choose Kraven? Can't he find another vampire to accompany him?'_ she thought grumpily.

She looked up at him inquiringly " Any idea when you will be back?"

" No" Kraven replied, " I will most likely be gone all night."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sighed loudly " I wish he would find another vampire to accompany him. I get so lonely when you leave."

" Aww " Kraven teased, " I promise when I get back I will make you feel special."

Gabriella hurriedly pulled on her dress and shot Kraven a wolfish smirk " That sounds like heaven" she giggled. She laid her head on his chest and smiled before looking up into his blue eyes, " I'll be waiting for you " she laughed as she kissed him.

Kraven kissed her back, hungrily before breaking off and hurrying out of the chamber.

Gabriella frowned and grumbled to herself. What was she going to do now? '_Oh well_ ' she thought '_I had better run along to the kitchens, without Lord Viktor here who knows what the other vampires will do_'. She quickly scampered out of the chamber and dashed all the way to the kitchens. She quietly pushed open the doors and peeked inside. Most humans retired for several hours before nightfall but some still scurried about preparing last minute flagons of hot steers blood.

" Gabriella?" a deep males voice asked, " what are you doing?"

Gabriella jumped at the voice and looked up into the speaker's hazel eyes, " Vargner! Oh I haven't seen you in ages!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

Vargner was one of the very few male servants in the mansion. Gabriella wasn't sure why there were hardly any male servants but she didn't want to ask in case the answer was taboo like, there are more male vampires then female if one of them gets bored there are plenty of female servants to_ entertain_ them. Gabriella shuddered, she didn't fancy _entertaining_ any other male other then Kraven.

She looked up at Vargner and smiled, " I just thought you could use some help" she lied.

Vargner smiled, " Good. Without Lord Viktor here the other vampires usually get a little more wild."

" Oh, you know Lord Viktor was going out? Who was accompanying him?" Gabriella inquired inquisitively, knowing the identity of one of the vampires already.

" Umm... Master Kraven and Master Sorren". Vargner replied.

Gabriella nodded. Sorren was a friend of Kraven's. He was a stocky vampire with shoulder length black hair and a dense black beard. According to Kraven, Viktor had recruited Sorren when he was a slave of the Viking's. Gabriella had met the Irish vampire before but hadn't of liked him. Sorren was very sadistic.

" Have they left already?" Gabriella asked.

Vargner was about to reply when the door burst open. Vargner gasped and pulled Gabriella behind a tapestry on the wall. Gabriella watched through a tear in the fabric. What she saw made her heart ache.

Kraven was hungrily kissing a female vampire called Kendrasene. The blonde vampiress groaned in pleasure as Kraven started to kiss and bite her breasts.

" Kraven" she moaned, " what about the servants? They might walk in on us".

" I don't care. Let the pathetic creatures catch us then they might understand just how beautiful you are" Kraven said, panting.

" Oh Kraven" Kendrasene moaned and the couple kissed wildly until Gisellea, one of Gabriella and Vargner's fellow servants timidly entered the room

" Oh... Master Kraven?"

" What do you want?" snapped Kraven angrily

" Um... sir Lord Viktor is ready to go" Gisellea said nervously

Kraven nodded and turned to Kendrasene, " Wait for me. When I get back we will continue our tryst" he purred

Kendrasene nodded and they kissed passionately before Kraven turned and rushed passed Gisellea, out of the kitchen. Kendrasene too, walked out of the kitchen brushing past Gisellea as though she were scum on the floor.

Gabriella and Vargner slipped out from behind the tapestry, startling Gisellea 

" Oh my lord!" she gasped, "Gabriella, Vargner you scared me! Were you behind there all that time?"

" Yes" said Vargner, " Kraven and Kendrasene! I had no idea. What about you Gabriella? Gabriella?"

But Gabriella rushed out of the kitchen. Tears pouring silently down her face and her heart ached. She didn't even stop running until she came to the servant chambers. The chambers were very small and dirty. Before the vampires had started keeping humans as servants they had kept lycans as servants. The walls still bore the claw marks of transformed lycans. Gabriella rushed into the small corner of one of the chambers and flung herself down on the straw upon which she slept. There she cried and sobbed herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Mortal Angel Chapter 5.Selene 

Gabriella awoke with a start. It took several moments for her to remember why she was asleep in the dirty servant quarters. Her heart ached and she felt tears prick up behind her eyes. She couldn't believe that Kraven had been in love with Kendrasene while he was sleeping with her. She whimpered and closed her eyes. Suddenly the sound of running footsteps filled the chamber '_oh no!_' she thought miserably, '_I don't want to see or talk to anyone!_'

Vargner and Gisellea ran into the chamber and raced over to Gabriella. They were breathing heavily and gasping for breath. They looked at her with wide eyes

" Gabriella, oh Gabriella! We have to ask you, do you have a sister?" Gisellea asked quickly

" What? Why?" Gabriella asked surprised

" Lord Viktor found a girl. He turned her into a vampire but oh, she looks a lot like you!" said Vargner

" He _found_ a girl?"

" Well from what we have heard the family was killed by lycans but Viktor saved the girl." Vargner turned to Gisellea, " What was her name again?"

" Was it Cecilia?" Gabriella asked in a terrified voice

" No it was something else" Gisellea said, her face screwed up in thought

An icy dread gripped Gabriella's heart. '_No, please God, please no!_'

" Was her name Selene?"

"Yes!" cried Vargner and Gisellea together, " That's her name Selene!"

Gabriella jumped to her feet and galloped out of the chamber with the other two servants right behind her.

" Where is she?" Gabriella demanded

" In the dining hall with Lord Viktor, Soren and Kraven." Vargner answered

Gabriella didn't care about the fact that Kraven and Soren were in the room with the new vampiress, she only cared about the fact that this was most likely her twin sister. '_Please don't let her be a vampire. Please don't let it be Selene!_' Gabriella thought desperately. She dashed towards the doors of the grand dining hall and threw them open. She ran inside and skidded to a halt. Her heart broke.

Selene gasped and whirled around from where she had been talking to Lord Viktor.

" What is the meaning of this?" Viktor demanded, glaring at Gabriella

Selene's hands flew to her mouth. Gabriella stood before her, a look of deep pain on her pretty face.

" Gabriella is that really you?" Selene asked tearfully. She dashed towards her sister with her arms out stretched.

Gabriella shook her head and jumped out of Selene's way. "No" she sobbed, "is it true? Are you a vampire? Are mother, father, Cecilia and the twins dead?"

Selene sobbed and nodded, "Yes to each of your questions. I am a vampire and every member of our family is dead."

Tears rushed down Gabriella's face. Her family was dead and Gabriella had run away. She had caused them heartache. It was her fault they were dead. She sobbed uncontrollably and Selene rushed over and hugged her

"I'm so sorry Gabi." she whispered

" Its all my fault. I ran away and probably caused you all heartache. It is all my fault".

"No, no. Lycans killed our family. It is _not_ your fault".

Gabriella laid her head against Selene's chest and cried

" Its okay." Said Selene, "Its going to be alright. I'm going to become a Death Dealer and hunt down and kill lycans to take revenge for what they did to our family".

Gabriella gasped suddenly. Her mind flashed back to Fabio. To Fabio being killed by a lycan. Gabriella had hunted lycans but that had ended in pain.

"No! No you can't. Please! Don't hunt lycans it will end in heartache for one of us. That's how I ended up here. I hunted lycans with Fabio but one night they killed him. I was almost killed myself. I don't want you to die as well" Gabriella whispered.

Selene's eyes widened in sympathy and she held her sister close, " I'm so sorry for what happened to yourself and Fabio. But I'm not human anymore. I have made up my mind. I will train with the Death Dealers and become the greatest Death Dealer ever!"

Gabriella closed her eyes. Her heart could not take the agony anymore and she snapped. " Fine!" she yelled poisonously," Go ahead and become a Death Dealer! It _will_ end up in heartache for one of us and it will be all your fault!" with that she pushed Selene away and ran out of the dining hall.

"Gabriella wait! Come back!" Selene cried from behind her but Gabriella didn't even turn around

Ever since that night Gabriella had become cold and hard towards her sister. She completely ignored Selene. During feasts when Gabriella poured Selene her flagon of blood Selene would try to talk to her

"Gabriella. Please don't want to be angry with me. I'm doing what I think is right."

But Gabriella simply moved on, disregarding Selene. She hated her life and everything about it.

One night Gabriella was cleaning up after a feast when she heard Selene

" Gabi please I beg of you. Don't hate me! I was so scared when the lycans were hunting me. I saw the bodies of mother, Cecilia and the twins in our house. I ran out to the stables to find father and I could see them in the mist, chasing me, the creatures that wanted to kill me. I ran into the stables and the horses were screaming. I saw father dead on the ground and then Lord Viktor saved me and he said he would help me to avenge our family so he bit me and turned me into a vampire. I was thinking the whole time I hope Gabriella is safe somewhere so she doesn't have to go through heartache like this. So do you forgive me?" Selene reached out and put her hand on Gabriella's shoulder but Gabriella shrugged it off and sidled away from her sister.

Gabriella knew she was treating her sister awfully but Gabriella didn't care. Her heart was still sore from what had taken place over the last week. Gabriella heard Selene sob and run out of the hall. Gabriella didn't try to stop her. She stopped cleaning for a moment to listen to the doors slam behind Selene. Gabriella shook her head and resumed cleaning when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She felt sharp teeth nip at her neck

"Why aren't you talking to your sister?" Kraven asked softly in her ear.

Gabriella felt a deep longing in her body. Gabriella's heart was still beating for Kraven. She still loved him but he had wounded her deeply.

"Get off me!" she snarled and she turned and pushed Kraven away.

Kraven gaped at her in shock, "What's wrong?" he asked her shooting her a hurt look

Gabriella felt tears of agony spill down her face, "I saw you with that stupid whore" she spat, " I saw you so don't you deny it".

"But she doesn't mean anything to me" Kraven whined

"Well it means something to me. You love her more then you love me. I hate you and I never want anything to do with you anymore."

" You don't mean that" Kraven said tenderly pressing his body against hers.

" Yes I do! Please! Leave me be"

But Kraven grabbed her and kissed her, "I'm sorry" he whispered

"Mmmm...no" Gabriella tried to squirm free and protest but that single kiss ignited the passion within her and she forgot how angry and miserable she was and instead she kissed Kraven back and felt the passion soar in her body.


	6. Chapter 6

Mortal Angel Chapter 6. Reconciliation 

Gabriella woke next to Kraven. She looked at him suspiciously, was she ready to forgive him? Kraven yawned and awoke as well. He looked up at Gabriella's cautious features and laughed huskily. He sat up and put his hand gently on the side of her face

"I promise you are the only one I love". He said softly kissing her.

Gabriella thought hard and smiled " I forgive you" she whispered, " I feel really bad for how I treated Selene. I'm going to go and see if I can patch things up between us".

Kraven smiled and kissed her again, "Good idea. She sleeps in the chamber beside Viktor's".

Just then Vargner came bursting into Kraven's chamber, "Master Kraven you...oh...I...uh...sorry" he gazed at Gabriella in shock.

"What is it?" asked Kraven impatiently.

"Sir Lord Viktor wishes to speak to you. He said it is a matter concerning Lucian!"

Gabriella gasped. She had heard the tale of Lucian and how he promised death to the vampires. She didn't know why Lucian hated vampires but the tale intrigued her never the less.

Kraven sat straight up "Of course" he said gruffly, " I will be right there".

Vargner gave Gabriella another shocked look then ran out. Kraven quickly started to put his clothes back on.

"What's going on with Lucian?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Sorry my love but I can't tell you" Kraven said apologetically and with that he raced out of the room.

Gabriella followed suit and quickly pulled her dress back on and ran out of the room towards Selene's chamber

When she arrived she hesitated by the door. She had never entered this room. Nobody was allowed to. Viktor prohibited it. Gabriella didn't know why Viktor refused to let anybody in there, '_perhaps it belonged to his wife or loved one and they died_' she thought. She breathed in and out deeply and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Gabriella knocked again but still no one answered. Gabriella gave the door a push, gingerly and the door swung open.

Gabriella entered the room and looked around, the room was empty. She breathed a sigh of disappointment and turned around only to come face-to-face with Selene. Gabriella yelled in fright and jumped back.

"What do you want?" Selene voice sounded cold and upset.

"I wanted to apologize. I'm so sorry for being bitter but I was really upset about our family dying. I still blame myself but your alive and I should be thankful."

Selene smiled and hugged her sister, "I forgive you Gabriella." She said crying with happiness, "Do you care that I'm still working as a Death Dealer?"

"Yes. I don't want you to get hurt" Gabriella admitted, "but your avenging our family and that is what counts".

Selene beamed, "I will be careful Gabriella I promise."

"Do you think that we will be friends like this forever?"

" Yes. We will always protect each other. I will always love and protect you baby sister."

"Your only one day older then me." Gabriella teased and Selene laughed. In that moment Gabriella felt her world perk up again.

Gabriella and Selene sat and talked about their lives without each other for hours. Gabriella told Selene all about life in the woods with Fabio and the troop and hunting lycans and Selene told Gabriella about her life after she found out that her twin sister had run away. The stories invoked tears and emotional secrets and personal feelings but Gabriella felt as though she had to tell Selene everything. Well almost everything, Gabriella didn't feel comfortable talking about her relationship with Kraven just yet. Gabriella was telling Selene about life in the vampires coven when Selene and Gabriella heard yells coming from the dining hall. The two sisters looked at each other in confusion before they dashed out of the room, heading for the great hall.

They pushed open the doors and gasped in surprise. Kraven was being cheered by all the vampires.

"What happened?" Selene asked a nearby vampire

"Kraven defeated Lucian?" the vampire cheered and Selene gasped

"You know who Lucian is?" Gabriella asked her twin

"Of course. Lord Viktor told me he started the war between lycans and vampires. Lucian set his lycans on defenseless humans." Selene stated, her voice bordering on a growl.

"His lycans?"

"Yes. Lucian controls hundreds of lycans in these parts" Selene said, " he is their leader."

Just then Viktor clapped his hands, a signal for silence. An instant hush fell over the room and Viktor stood behind the table up front, the table that only the elders and the highest vampires could sit behind.

"In light of this terrific news and to celebrate Kraven's tremendous courage we will have a feast in his name!" he held up something bloody, " the branded skin cut from the lycan's arm as proof of his demise!"

The crowd of vampires cheered and started to chant Kraven's name. Selene smiled at her sister and then ran up to see Viktor. Gabriella smiled and then turned and walked out of the hall and headed towards the kitchen's her and the other humans were going to be very busy.

Just then she felt someone pull on her arm and pull her into a corner. Gabriella turned around and smiled as Kraven beamed back at her.

" Kraven! Oh you are so brave! You defeated Lucian and your having a feast in your name! You are going to be very richly rewarded!"

Kraven smiled and leaned in close, "When the feast is over Viktor is announcing that while he and Markus slumber and Amelia is watching over the American coven I will be in charge here. I will announce my queen to rule beside me."

Gabriella gasped, "Queen?"

"That's right. It will not be for a long time but I think she will be ready by then."

Gabriella frowned "You mean she will become a vampire?" she suddenly smiled.

"Yeah you could say that" Kraven smirked.

Gabriella squealed happily almost like she had when Fabio had asked her to be his wife." I will" she said breathlessly, "I would gladly become a vampire just to be so I could be with you forever!"

And with that they kissed and Gabriella giggled softly and pushed Kraven towards the hall, "now go! Enjoy your celebration."

Kraven smiled and slipped back into the hall and Gabriella felt an immense happiness fill her heart, body and soul. Little did she know her world was about to change, forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Mortal Angel Chapter 7. Betrayal and life changes 

The feast had gone underway and Kraven sat next to Lord Viktor on the high table. It was a great honor to be seated there especially on Viktor's right hand side! Selene sat beside Kraven as he was being honored beyond all imagination and Selene was treated like Viktor's daughter.

Kraven smiled at Selene, "I must tell you Selene you look beautiful tonight."

Selene blushed and smiled softly at Kraven, "Why thank you Kraven. You look dashing and..." she blushed again, "very handsome." She smiled and lowered her gaze.

Kraven put his finger on her chin and looked into her chestnut eyes. Selene blushed and her face felt very hot. She pulled away from Kraven laughing nervously and looked away.

"Please don't look away Selene" Kraven pleaded, "I love you!"

Selene gasped and looked at Kraven, "What?"

"I love you! Ever since I first saw you I loved you!" Kraven said softly.

Selene looked at him and Kraven leant forward, " Come down to my chamber when the feast is over." He pleaded.

But Selene shook her head she was deeply confused. She turned away from Kraven frowning sadly.

After the feast Kraven headed towards his chamber. He opened the door and slipped inside, he slammed the door behind him but he didn't hear it close. He whirled around and saw Selene standing in the doorway with her hand on the door. She walked into the room and over to Kraven and ran her hands through Kraven's black locks, then she tenderly kissed him. Kraven wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard. The two of them fell onto Kraven's bed and Kraven removed her dress. He kissed his way down her body and Selene sighed but then she shook her head and sat up and pushed Kraven away.

"Kraven I'm sorry but I can't."

Kraven looked at her, hurt, " I love you"

Selene smiled tenderly and touched his face, "I don't know how I feel. I need some time to think." She got up and pulled her dress back on, she turned to the door and gasped.

Gabriella was staring at them with wide eyes. Fresh tears spattered her cheeks and she trembled and glared at Selene

"You b-bitch!"

"What! Gabriella what's wrong?"

Kraven stood up beside Selene and touched her shoulder, "Nothings wrong."

Gabriella shook her head and ran away. Selene chased her and Kraven followed

"Gabriella wait!" Selene screamed

Gabriella had had enough. She was leaving. She ran out the front doors and past the gates. Kraven stopped but Selene kept running. She ran outside the gates and grabbed Gabriella's arm

"Gabi please stop. Tell me what's going on!"

Gabriella shook her head and sobbed when suddenly Kraven let out a yell. Selene looked at him and saw him pointing frantically. He came running towards them when a roar filled the air. The sisters looked to where the noise was coming from and screamed.

A huge lycan lunged at the girls. Selene stood dumb struck until she felt someone push her away from the on coming lycan. Selene's head smacked into the gate and the last thing Selene heard before she blacked out was Gabriella's terrible scream.

Selene awoke with a gasp. Her head ached from where she had hit the gate. She groaned and someone gasped and spoke

"Selene are you alright?" It was Kraven.

"Where is Gabriella?" she asked

Kraven brought his face down near Selene's and she was startled to see he looked upset. Kraven swallowed hard

" Gabriella...is...gone." He said in a croaky voice.

Selene sat up and stared at him in fear and shock, "What do you mean gone?"

"The lycan bit Gabriella. Selene, Gabriella is a lycan!"

Selene's hand flew to her mouth and she sobbed, "No! Gabriella!"

She leapt out of her bed and ran down to the servant quarters with Kraven at her heels. She ran in and stopped, staring in raw agony.

Gabriella was crouching in the straw. Her dress was soaked with blood. She looked like a wild animal in a cage. Selene moved to creep over to her however she felt a restraining hand on her shoulder

"Don't touch her my child" Viktor said gently.

Selene turned her tear- streaked face towards Viktor and sobbed in pain. Selene felt her heart ache for her sister.

"Can...can she be helped?" she asked.

"No. She is a lycan now the only thing you can do now is..." he bent down and whispered in Selene's ear.

Selene gasped and pulled away, "I couldn't do that." she said quietly.

"Do you really want her to turn into one of the monsters that killed your family?"

"No." Selene whimpered, "What do I do?"

Viktor passed her a small silver dagger and nodded. Selene looked up at him and nodded. She looked up at Kraven, he was looking at Gabriella with a guilty look on his face. Selene wondered if something had been going on between Kraven and Gabriella. She hated what she had to do but she wanted to protect Gabriella. She walked up to Gabriella and sat down beside her

"Gabi, Gabi can you hear me?"

Gabriella spun around, lightning fast and looked at Selene with terrified eyes. Selene hugged Gabriella and readied the dagger

"I love you." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella sobbed.

"For what?" Selene asked frowning.

"For this." Gabriella said. She pushed Selene away with all her might. Then she jumped to her feet and streaked past the vampires.

"Stop her!" roared Viktor.

Vampires chased Gabriella as she dashed for the front door. She threw them open and ran outside the gates, then disappeared into the mist and darkness. Vampires continued to give chase but they couldn't catch her.

Selene lay in a sobbing heap until Viktor helped her up. Selene looked up at him and sobbed

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"Don't worry my child, you will meet again and when you do I know you will do the right thing. I don't understand, the moon isn't full a lycan cannot be transformed!"

Kraven didn't say anything. He stood staring the way Gabriella had just run and felt horribly guilty. What had he done?


	8. Chapter 8

Mortal Angel Chapter 8. Lycans 

It had been three days since she had fled Ordoghaz and tonight was a full moon. Gabriella was in agony. Every muscle in her body hurt. She staggered through the forest, her body screaming in protest. Her body was changing she could feel it. Her eyes were sharper and her ears could hear more then ever before.

Gabriella was scared, cold, in agony and upset. She had loved Kraven with all her soul but he had betrayed her, '_I was never anything more then a toy, a toy for him whenever he needed pleasure!_' He had chosen Selene to be his queen. Gabriella would never know Selene would not become Kraven's queen. Gabriella would never know that she was the reason Selene would hate Kraven.

Suddenly something crashed through the bushes on her right and Gabriella attacked with lightning fast reflexes. Her attacker however raised their hands

"I do not wish to harm you." A male voice said coolly.

Gabriella stared at the man. He wasn't very tall but he carried himself with air of a true leader. He had long, brown hair and a brown beard. His gray eyes looked at her with sympathy. Gabriella noticed that he wore a beautiful pendant around his neck. She had no idea who this strange man was but she could feel power and importance radiating from him.

"Forgive me," the stranger said suddenly making Gabriella jump, " but I had to find you before you turned. I am the one who bit you. I...am Lucian!"

Gabriella could not believe her ears. Didn't Kraven kill Lucian? Wasn't that why the vampires had a feast in his name?

"You can't be Lucian," she said finally, "Kraven killed Lucian."

The man Lucian? laughed and pulled up the sleeve of his brown shirt. "He lied to everyone. He really formed an alliance with the lycans and myself. When the time comes we will through down the elders and Kraven will take control of both covens and form a peace treaty with the lycans."

Gabriella shook her head. She didn't want to believe it but she had to face facts. She walked over to Lucian and touched his arm, "And this is where he cut the brand from your arm?" She asked, looking at the bloody rag Lucian had tied around his arm to stem the flow of blood from his injury.

"Kraven was too much of a coward to cut the brand from my arm. I cut it off myself!" He laughed coldly.

Gabriella shivered. Kraven was blatantly lying to the entire coven? Lying to her sister? "I have to tell them. I have to warn the vampires." She gasped. She started to run away when an incredible pain gripped her body. Gabriella dropped to the ground and gasped, "What's happening to me?" She whispered in a panic.

"It is a full moon!" Lucian said, "You are turning into a lycan".

"No!" Gabriella sobbed, "I don't want to be a lycan! I hate them! I hate you! You ruined my life! I don't want to become one of the animals that murdered Fabio or my family!"

Lucian knelt down beside her, a rage in his gray eyes. He grabbed the pendant from around his neck and showed it to her," Do you see this pendant? It once belonged to Viktor's daughter Sonja. Sonja and I fell in love and even, secretly, became husband and wife. I loved her more then anything else in this entire world and then I found out she was pregnant but the baby was something new. A cross between lycan and vampire. Sonja and I were going to be the parents of a hybrid, of something new and wonderful that the world would have never seen but Viktor found out. He captured us and burned Sonja alive. Killed his own daughter... killed her for loving me." Lucian looked away and through her blinding pain Gabriella could sense he was heartbroken.

'_So that is why Lucian hates vampires_!' she thought.

Gabriella felt her bones take on her a new shape and she whined in agony. That caught Lucian's attention and he looked over, sympathy and confusion blending on his face

"You said that lycans murdered people you loved. Fabio and your family?"

Gabriella couldn't do anything but nod.

"I do feel sorry to tell you, that yes, lycans killed the troop you lived with. They were lycan hunters and I wouldn't have them exterminating my people. I was informed that you were saved and that is why I picked you to bite. You know all about lycans and are trained in combat. You are still human also. I cannot turn a vampire into a lycan and if a human is bitten by a vampire and survives I cannot bite them. No one can survive a bite from both species." '_At least not yet_' he thought. " The vampire coven, Viktor's coven is filled with dark, hidden secrets and I will make you aware of them. The vampires started this war not us lycans and I intend to over-through the vampires one day. Now your family? I have not organized any other human casualties. I did not order an attack on other humans and I control all lycans in this area. Not one of them would disobey me so it couldn't have been lycans who killed your family".

'_Not the lycans! Surely it couldn't have been? No! The vampires? Are they responsible?_ She thought fearfully.

That was the last thought that went through Gabriella's mind before the change took over her body. Gabriella couldn't move, think or speak. She lay there in agony. Death was coming on swift wings for her, or was it?

Gabriella opened her eyes. The pain was gone. Instantly she knew the change was complete. She could no longer see wondrous colors. Now she could only see in dark, dull colors but it was like looking in sunlight. Gabriella could see incredibly well in the dark. She could also hear amazingly soft noises. She could hear deer in the forest eating grass. She could smell their musky aroma as though they were standing right beside her. She gazed down and looked at her huge, hairy paws. Then she looked at Lucian. She tried to speak but could only growl and yelp.

"That was your first change. The first one always hurts but they get easier to control. Someday you won't even need the moon. You can change by yourself like I can. Now come on. You can come back and live with us lycans." He looked at her wolfen eyes, " There really is no going back to the vampires."

Gabriella nodded and followed him. She paused for a moment and glanced back over her shoulder. She felt angry and upset with Selene but knew deep down in her soul she would miss Selene dearly but she knew that they would meet again '_and when we do, I will let her know how sorry I am and how much I love her_' with that she turned and followed Lucian to start her new life as a lycan.


	9. Chapter 9

Mortal Angel Chapter 9. Death 

**2001**

**Set two years before the movie.**

The mission was all that mattered to Gabriella right now. She wouldn't return to the lair empty handed. Gabriella looked over to make sure her fellow lycans were still following

"Any sign of the human?" One of them Pierce asked.

Gabriella shook her head and studied her companions. Pierce was tall with shoulder length, tangled black hair, Taylor was shorter with copper hair and Raze was tall, muscular and black.

Raze and Gabriella had clashed many times over the centuries but Gabriella was older and though she didn't look it she was stronger and always put the other lycan in his place. Raze was jealous of Gabriella since she was Lucian's second in command and the most important lycan after Lucian.

The four lycans were on the most important mission to Lucian. They were hunting down members of the _Corvinus_ strain.

Legend told that Alexander Corvinus was a Hungarian warlord who came into power during the fifth century just in time to watch a plague ravage his village he was the only survivor. However his body changed the disease and molded it to his benefit. He was the first true immortal. Legend had it that he fathered three children at least two of the children inherited the same trait. One became the first lycan and the other became the first vampire. The third child remained mortal.

Gabriella was sure the legend was true. It mattered so much to Lucian. So for years Gabriella had been working her way through the mortals who were related to Corvinus. She had captured hundreds of humans but none were right. From what Lucian told Gabriella when she found the right human their blood would allow for a perfect union between vampires and lycans. Lucian would inject the mortal's blood along with vampire blood into his body and become the first ever hybrid, like his unborn child was supposed to, centuries ago. Gabriella could not wait for that moment.

Concealed in the darkness of an alley they waited for their victim when suddenly a human scent came to Gabriella. It was the human they were after.

"There" whispered Gabriella, pointing to the human.

The three male lycans nodded. They knew what to do. They backed into the shadows as the human passed by them. Gabriella however stepped out into the light and looked at the human's retreating back

"Nathaniel Corvin?" she asked.

The man turned around and looked at Gabriella

"Yes? Do I know you?"

"No. But I could use your help" Gabriella said walking around him.

The man tried to back away but Gabriella was too fast. She viciously back handed him and knocked him out. She caught his limp body before he hit the ground and tossed him to the hidden lycans as though he were made of paper. Suddenly another scent came to her and the lycans growled, '_Vampires_' she thought.

"Take him back to Lucian now!" Gabriella commanded, "I will stay here and distract the vampires! Go Now!"

Quickly the three males slipped into the car hidden in the alley. They screeched out of the alley and drove away.

Gabriella turned tail and fled. The vampires would know she was there by now. She had to deceive them somehow. '_Hmmm...I wonder if this will work_' Gabriella thought. She stopped in the doorway of an abandoned building and bit her hand. Fresh blood dribbled from the wound and Gabriella wiped the blood all over the doorway and kicked the door open. That tactic should at least trick the vampires for a moment.

She ran away from the building, jumped a fence and ran through a timber yard. She slipped through a hole in the fence when she saw a figure up ahead. It was a vampire. Gabriella stopped moving and gasped '_No, it can't be!_" she thought wildly.

She didn't have time to react when the vampire raised a gun. **Bang! Bang! Bang!** Hot silver bullets hit Gabriella and she dropped to the ground, growling in agony.

The vampire walked over too her and knelt down. Despite her peril Gabriella gasped, '_It is_' she thought sadly. It was Selene. Her sister stared down at her and Gabriella knew she was done for but she couldn't help smiling sadly

"Selene! Oh Selene! You have changed so much." She said as tears dribbled from her emerald eyes.

"I am so sorry Gabriella." Selene said.

Gabriella smiled despite the pain, "Shh... don't be upset Selene. I have been waiting for this moment for almost six hundred years. I am so sorry for that night and I want you to know I love you more then anything in this world."

Selene smiled, "You don't have to be sorry. You saved my life. That lycan would have killed me. I will always know that you love me. You have changed so much as well." She touched Gabriella's hair, which was now straight. After living for so long Gabriella's ringlets were gone.

Gabriella laughed softly, " That's from centuries of living" she whispered.

Selene closed her eyes. She knew what she had to do. She opened her eyes and picked up the gun. She looked at her sister, "I'm sorry".

Gabriella nodded, "Before you shoot me I want you to have this." Ignoring the pain she slipped off the stone ring Fabio had given her all those centuries ago.

Selene shook her head, "I couldn't. That was your marriage ring".

"Please Selene. I want you to have it so you'll always remember how much I care for you."

"I always will," Selene said, " I hope you are reunited with our family and Fabio in paradise." She took the ring in her hand.

Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes. Selene pressed the gun to Gabriella's temple. "Goodbye" she whispered.

Selene squeezed the trigger. **Bang!** Gabriella's body instantly stopped moving. After 598 years, Lucian's second in command, Selene's sister, Gabriella was dead. Selene held Gabriella's body to her cheek.

She picked up her body and slipped through the hole into the timber yard. She laid Gabriella's body on a pile of timber and stared at the stone ring in her hand. "I'll treasure it forever" she whispered. For the first time since Gabriella left the vampires coven and became a lycan, Selene cried. Then she strode towards an office. She opened the door and looked around. She found a packet of matches and closed her eyes. She smiled to herself and nodded. With that she strode out and returned to Gabriella's body. She leaned down to Gabriella's ear and whispered, "I love you too."

She lit one of the matches and dropped it onto the timber her sister's body was lying on. The pile of timber and Gabriella's body went up in flames. Selene smiled and turned and walked out of the timber yard, clutching Gabriella's stone ring in her hand. Several Death Dealers came running over to her, breathing hard

"Where is the lycan?"

Selene looked back at the timber yard and smiled sadly, "I took care of it".

Selene was unaware that three more people had witnessed Gabriella's death. Pierce, Taylor and Raze sat in the car dumbfounded. They couldn't believe Gabriella, Lucian's second in command was gone. Sadly Taylor turned on the car's engine and drove away. By the time the fire brigade arrived at the timber yard. It was too late. Everything had been burnt, Gabriella's body had been burnt and her ashes were caught in the breeze and gently blew away.

**Lucian's lair.**

Pierce, Taylor and Raze entered the laboratory where the Corvinus humans were kept and where Singe, the lycan scientist, conducted his sanguinary experiments. Both Lucian and Singe were inside, already waiting. Raze dropped the unconscious mortal on a metal table and backed away. Singe and Lucian frowned, the three males looked oddly upset. None of them met his gaze. Suddenly Lucian had a terrifying thought, '_What if she isn't coming back?_'

"Where's Gabriella?" He asked, '_Please, please let her be alive!_ His pleas went unanswered.

Pierce looked at him, "She's dead" he announced sadly.

'_No!_' Lucian thought in agony, grief and guilt stabbed through his heart like a silver dagger. He turned away from the other lycans. '_First Sonja, now my second in command!_' he thought, '_I promised her I would protect her! _'She was a loyal soldier, accompanying him when he visited the exiled vampire historian Tanis and when he met with Kraven.

"How did this happen?" Asked Singe.

"A vampiress, a Death Dealer. We smelt them coming and Gabriella said that she would hold them off. She didn't want us coming back empty handed I guess" Taylor said sadly.

Grief continued to consume Lucian. Gabriella had been a loyal friend for over five hundred years. '_That's it!_' he thought venomously, '_I will smite down every vampire when the time comes. Gabriella's courageous death will not be in vain!_' He turned back to the lycans. He looked at Singe, "Test this human, see if his blood is what we need." "Pierce, Taylor, Raze I want you to train up the troops. When the time comes for us to over-through the vampires they will regret the day they started the war with us!" He snarled, '_Gabriella and my wife and child's deaths will be avenged!_' Lucian thought, '_We lycans will win this war for them!_'


	10. Chapter 10

Mortal Angel Epilogue 

Nobody would ever know what Gabriella's last thought was. Nobody would ever know that her last thought had been of a poem that, to Gabriella, promised that every living creature with a good heart would be reunited with their loved ones for eternity in paradise.

'_Soon_' she had thought, '_ I will be reunited with my family and Fabio in paradise_'. She regretted that Selene would have to face the hard facts of Viktor's dark secrets alone, such as the fact that Viktor had killed their family. '_When she finds out I hope she will have the strength to finally deliver on her promise of avenging our family'.' I knew this would end in heartache for one of us_'. But Gabriella's love for her sister never died.

As Selene had squeezed the trigger, the poem flashed in Gabriella's mind. Gabriella died with a sad smile on her face, thinking of the poem that told her of paradise after death.

'_I'm telling you so you know_

_I'm telling you so you know_

_I'm telling you so you know_

_Old Blue's gone where_

_The good dogs go_'

**The End!**

I hope you enjoyed reading Mortal Angel! Thank you to everyone for reading! Love ya! xoxxo


End file.
